Frodo's 7 Terrible Days
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo has lived a peaceful life. That is, until he is knocked out by a shovel and thrown into a Prism Prison. Now, his only way out is to find seven rainbow gems and face his darker half. Help will come in the most unlikely places. Featuring Frodo Baggins, Rosie Cotton, and Frodo's personas. Inspired by the video game "Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse".
1. Red Rubies and Apple Cider

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

The first time I worked on this story, it was all over the place. Hopefully, I've got a better handle of this story. We'll see what happens. :)

*.*.*

Autumn was in the air, and the air itself was chilly. For the Shire folk, the fall season only meant that it was harvest time. And amongst the Shire folk celebrating the Autumn Harvest was the hobbit Frodo Baggins, who rushed across the village of Bywater, finding his way inside the Green Dragon inn.

Oh good. A warm, crackling fire was lit under the fireplace. But only one drink would ease Frodo's chilled hands and heart. He moved over to a stool, greeting the waitress Rosie Cotton, who was busy with a customer. It was fine with him, but right now, he was chilly.

"Frodo, what will you have?" Rosie asked him.

"A hot apple cider, please," Frodo said, passing some gold coins on the table.

"It'll be right up," Rosie said, moving about the drinks.

Frodo's teeth chattered. He rubbed his hands several times, but couldn't explain why he was so cold. It was as if… well, as if he was cold. Which was exactly where he was in this place. If only he could get warm… and comfortable… and… and…

THWACK!

"OW! Ah," Frodo massaged the back of his head. He looked around in time to see the large shovel. Boy, his head hurt.

"There we are. Fresh, hot apple cider," Rosie said, passing to the poor gentle-hobbit his drink.

"Thank you," Frodo said, taking a sip. It was hot to the touch. Really hot. Wait… what was going on… and why were the colors turning red… his head ached, but the pain was going away. What… it was the Green Dragon, but everyone wasn't paying attention to him. He called out to Rosie, "Rosie, this is good. Well brewed. Rosie?"

But Rosie didn't respond. What… this was the Green Dragon, right? Why then was he seeing various shadows… and strange red ripples… no. He was in the Shire, wasn't he?

"Frodo! Frodo…" called a voice similar to his own. "Frodo, over here! Frodo…"

Frodo turned around, only to see the whole room displaying various… well, a whole bunch of him in the dining area. They all acted similar to him, but were… no! They were his personalities. How did he know that… just now?

"Frodo, the gem!" the voices of he called. "The ruby gem. It's on the mug! Frodo, please take it!"

"Huh? Oh." Frodo pulled out a small diamond-shaped ruby gemstone. It was so beautiful. And there on the table, next to the mug, was a belt with seven leather placeholders, specific to gems. Pulling it up, he admired the belt for a moment, before placing the gem in its proper place. "This is important." Did he know what he was saying? Strapping the belt around his waist, Frodo stumbled towards the floor. He was in a lot of pain… well, his knees were.

Okay, the personalities – his personas – were pointing to the door. He reached for it, only to watch his personalities join together into one form… looking just like him.

"Where am I? This is the Green Dragon," Frodo said.

"You're not in the Green Dragon…" his persona said. "Or rather, you're inside one of the prism prisons. There are six more prisms you need to travel through, before you can proceed to the exit and your way home. Find these gems, escape the prism and you will be well." He moved out of the way, as the door opened. "Now go. Your quest begins."

Frodo stood up. But this persona looked strangely familiar. "You're my persona, aren't you?" He shrugged at the thought. "Will my other personalities show up?"

"You'll soon find out. But anything can appear inside this maze. And you are not the first to go through this prism prison, or the next prism prisons," his persona told him. Clasping a hand on Frodo's shoulder, his persona – yes, his persona was dressed in white – told him, calmly and encouraging, "Now go. Your journey awaits."

"Thank you," Frodo said, staring at the open doorway, revealing an orange landscape of the village of Bywater. He told himself, 'Come on. You can do this.' He sure hoped he was right. For when he stepped over the threshold, entering the orange prism prison, the door to the Green Dragon inn slammed shut behind him, enough to startle him into a wakeful state of being.

"No sense in stopping now." Frodo sure hoped he was on the right path. At least, he thought he was. Where was he again?


	2. Pirates and Seagulls

The characters we are about to read come from the ABC television show "Galavant", and the animals from the 2003 Disney/Pixar movie "Finding Nemo".

*.*.*

Frodo's ears picked up a new sound. It was the sound of boots crunching against the dirt and pebbles. It didn't take him long to distinguish the sound to the man with a grey beard zip past him. This man was heading towards the Lake.

Wait… the Lake? Why would someone want to travel to the Lake? Of course, Frodo concluded, to fish. How did he miss that? Just as he followed the man and the boots, the gentle-hobbit stopped mid-step in front of a very large group of men, donned in corsair clothes and sporting plume hats, complete with large feathers from all sorts of birds.

"Oh boy," Frodo said. No! They were pirates. What were they doing all the way out in the Shire? No. Wait… he was in the Prism Prison… or one of the prism prisons. No… wait. This was getting confusing. "So, I guess you're here because of the next task. To find the orange gemstone."

"No. That would make us gentlemanly," said the leader, who must have been the pirates' captain. "No. We're here to sing, and drink, and sing again."

"Right. About that," Frodo started. "Now where can I find the orange gem?" His eyes wandered for a moment… and then… "No way." The orange gemstone was attached to the feather of the pirate captain's hat.

"No way what, lad?" The pirate captain asked.

"I'd ask you the same question." Frodo asked in return, "What are pirates doing all the way out in Bywater? This is the Shire."

"This is the Prism Prison, lad," the pirate captain emphasized. "Now let us begin our song." And so he and his crew did, which sounded an awful lot like a pirates' tune.

Frodo was pulled into the musical number. He attempted to reach the plume hat, but lost it. He tried again when the pirates hoisted him onto their shoulders. Still no luck. On the last straw, he dived for the hat, only to be blocked and caught by the pirates.

"What's all this fuzz about, lad?" the pirate captain asked.

"Please let me see your hat," Frodo told him. "It has the orange gem."

"Aye?" The pirate captain pulled off the hat. In haste, he placed the hat over Frodo's head. "There, that suits you well. We'll chat later then."

Frodo collapsed on the floor as the pirates blew away with the wind. Now it was just him and the hat, which he tore off in a flurry. He examined the hat, hoping that… yes, there was the orange gem. Setting the plume hat down, Frodo slotted the orange gem onto his belt. There. Two gems down, five to go…

He crashed backwards, right into a wooden boat. No. He was out in the middle of Bywater's Lake… and the sky was yellow. Frodo extended his hand out a way, only to have his hand repelled back at him by a rippled, invisible barrier. But it didn't make much sense. How was he out in the middle of the Lake? Just like his… his parents. No. He couldn't have… could he?

"Mine," said a beaky voice.

Frodo froze. He cocked his head slowly at the white bird with the orange beak and webbed feet. Nay, it was a seagull. Wait… nay? Did he really use the word 'nay'? Maybe this was the Narrator's doing…

"Mine," said another seagull, landing right next to him.

Frodo watched in terror as the seagulls flew in. But there was something unique about these birds. Of course. Wrapped around their necks was an orange pendant on a leather chain. They all were donned with orange gems. But which gem was the right gem?

 _Frodo… take the gem… don't be afraid…_

There was only one thing left to do. He dived under the boat as the birds pecked at him. His pointy ears hurt, but the pain was bearable. In fact, he didn't that much pain… if any pain. His ears were sore and throbbing, but they were all right. He teetered back slowly at first and then reclining back. He was so tired.

But the seagulls… they flew away. And all that remained was the orange gem pendant that plopped into his lap. He examined the gem for a moment, before slipping it out of its frame, cushioning the gem into a slot on the leather belt, right next to the orange and red gems.

Everything was spinning out of control. He lost his grip of the boat, landing him chest first on the cobbled stone and dirt floor. He moved slowly up. He wasn't in pain… still, it was a strange sensation. And yet, he had three of the gemstones. Four more to go, as the prism prison transitioned from yellow sky to green sky.


	3. Green Mists of Memory

Frodo scrambled to a sitting position. He was back in Bywater, close to the road leading to Hobbiton. No way! How did he get this far without swimming? That's right. He was in the Prism Prison, the green shaft. How many more shafts were there? How many days had he been inside this prison?

He scanned the area. Before him stood a wooden bench. A refined, curved wooden bench. As it happened, a hobbit lass with golden curly hair was resting, watching her surroundings. She looked familiar as he… oh, he was moving closer to her. By her fair hobbit features, he knew this lass as only one person.

"Pearl?" Frodo addressed her. "Pearl Took." He had her attention, sitting down next to her. "Pearl, don't you recognize me. It's Frodo Baggins."

"Frodo," Pearl said, resting her head against his chest. "It's been too long. You've been in here for too long." She sat up again. "You need to leave. We all need to leave, before it's too late." She cried, "Oh Frodo!" and planted a kiss on his lips.

Frodo was heart-stricken by the kiss. How long had it been? The kiss was so tender, so fierce, so… so not Pearl's. He jerked back in surprise. How… he hardly knew what was happening.

"No. Pearl, you can't…" He didn't know what to say. He was stunned when Pearl pressed her hands against his face.

"Yes, it is me." Pearl added, truthfully, "In a manner of speaking." She admitted, "This is your test. Do you want the green gem or not?" She added, "You're not the first to have crossed this way. If you can't beat this level – this – this game… no. This prison, you'll help others move on as well."

"I don't understand," Frodo said, confused. He took Pearl's hands in his. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember." She warned him, "Frodo, you need to be vigilant. You can't forget or you may end up stuck in the current shaft. Things will become much harder for you if you don't succeed. But you must succeed. You must make it through the prism prisons, before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, more confused.

"Here," Pearl said, taking off her pendant. As she passed it to him, she said, "This is the green gem. Do not be alarmed. We're here to help you. Your personas, everyone in this prison."

"Then who are you?" Frodo recovered, "I mean, you are Pearl. Right?"

"Yes, but I am a memory… or better, what we may become," Pearl said, pressing her hand on his chest. "Remember us, Frodo. Remember." In a flash, she was gone. Frodo was alone now with her pendant.

The emerald gem was now his. Frodo examined the pendant for a good brief moment. He pushed on the pendant until – _pop!_ – the green gem slid into his hand. He set the pendant's frame and silver chain against his lap. He nearly had the green gem inside the slot when… it was gone! Taken from his hand by a mysterious, shadowy figure that resembled him.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" Frodo cried, chasing Shadow Frodo down the road towards Hobbiton. Just as he reached the border to the village, he smacked against an invisible barrier. He crashed in a heap on the ground. He recovered quickly, brushing himself off as the green gem fell into his lap once more.

Shadow Frodo had returned, speaking in a slippery, echo-like voice, "Take care, Frodo. Plant the green gem where it ought to be." He urged, "Go on now!"

Nodding in silence, Frodo slotted the emerald gem next to the other three gems. His belt was piling up with gems now. Already, he felt a bit stronger, as though he could do this. He could complete this trial. He just needed a brilliant plan… and peered up at Shadow Frodo, as the shadowy-figure extended a hand to him.

"Come on, Frodo." Shadow Frodo said, "Your journey's halfway to completion."

"Why are you doing this?" Frodo said, taking his shadow persona's hand. In swift effort, he was back on his feet. It was too quick.

"Because like you, we all want to leave. And your world…" Shadow Frodo breathed in and out, "…is so blissful."

"Wait," Frodo asked, confused. He pulled out the green gem again. Something wasn't right about it. "This gem is fake. Where's the real emerald gem?"

"Oh. You mean this gem," Shadow Frodo said, pulling out a crystallized green gem. "You'll have to catch me first." Just as he reached the barrier, he vanished into a pure light. The light reacted, jutting Shadow Frodo back and into a dazed state. The real emerald gem flew into Frodo's hands, allowing him to slot it on his belt.

It worked, as did the other three real gemstones. Now, Frodo could move on, having outsmarted his shadow persona. He snapped his head up at the sky, as it transitioned from green to blue. What remained now was finding the other three gemstones and making it out of the prism prisons, back to Bywater, where his journey began.


	4. Chicken Run and Healing Tea

The giant rooster comes from the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Be More Pacific".

*.*.*

Frodo was about two feet from the village of Hobbiton when he crashed into a massive yellow foot. Shaking himself off, he managed to look up in time to see a giant rooster blocking his path. Wait… how were chickens two stories taller than he? He must have missed something.

"Bawk!" The rooster clucked in sheer annoyance. "Bawk. Baw bawk!"

"I giant rooster," Frodo said, diligently. "How do I get past you?" It was almost laughable to see a giant-sized rooster blocking his path. But given the circumstances, how was he to defeat this boss?

"Bawk! Baw bawk!" the rooster clucked again, determination in his eyes.

"Um…" what was he to do? Should he run? Or should he just let the animal attack him… wait. What had he done with the seagulls? Maybe they were the same.

"BAWK!" the rooster clucked, diving in to the attack.

SMACK!

Frodo was tossed back into the village of Bywater. He stared down at his shirt. There was blood. He couldn't believe – yes, he could. The monster rooster wanted to kill him. Was this the end for him? Nay! Nay? He looked up. The rooster was after him, for another kill. He had to do something… and fast… but how?

"All right." Frodo looked up at the rooster. "You can have me. Just leave the people still trapped in the prison alone." He shielded his eyes, expecting another attack.

There wasn't. The rooster wasn't there no longer, but his bloodstained shirt was. And yet, the blood was drying. He thought he was gone. He felt so weak. So… not under his will, he was sucked inside a tea kettle, filled to the brim with brown tea.

Was this a dream? Surely it felt like a dream. His stomach was being healed in the tea. The healing stopped all of a sudden. He checked himself. Lo and behold! There was no more blood. He did feel healed… by sugar cubes. They dragged him into the watery tea. And there it was. The blue gemstone. He grabbed it in time to be sucked out of the tea, back into civilization. Back into the prison.

The colors returned. In his hand was a blue gemstone… wait. This blue gem was a fake. And the crystallized blue gem on the ground. He tested both gems. The crystallized blue gem was the real one. Just like that, as he slotted the crystallized blue gem onto his belt, the other crystal gems glowed. They were so bright. So beautiful.

Okay. He was ready for the next task.

"Ready?" said a voice so much like his own. Frodo peered up at his ranger self. He wore so much camouflage that it wasn't difficult to point him out.

"Thank you," Frodo said, grateful for the assistance. Once back on his feet, he followed Ranger Frodo across the village of Bywater. The sky was already transitioning from blue to indigo… but no. He was still here. "Why am I still in the prison?"

"Need you ask," Ranger Frodo said. He stopped him. "Wait. Before you go a step further, there is something I need to address to you." He continued. "What you're about to face next is finding two gems at once. That won't be easy, but from what I gather you've already done this. With the orange and yellow gems." He added, "All I can say is these last two prisons are the hardest to get out of. Not many have tried or succeeded."

"Well, maybe I can," Frodo sat, charging forward. He was grabbed once again by Ranger Frodo.

"And get yourself killed?" Ranger Frodo said. "Frodo, the only way you could have beaten that chicken and survived was sacrificing yourself. What do you think these prisons are for? They're here to test us." He added, "You're lucky to have survived."

"Well, even I couldn't have known I'd be facing a chicken," Frodo admitted.

"Even if it was from your own memory." Ranger Frodo said, "Frodo, this maze, these prisons, are here to test you. In many ways, not just by those last few tasks." He sighed. "You need help in order to move onto the next task. Or you will fail." He added, as he walked away, "One day you will understand. Until then. I wish you all the best." He vanished into a cloud of white light.

Frodo was alone again. But this time, he was determined to escape the prisons. He wanted to be free. His friends were still out there. The question remained was how he was to reach them.


	5. Mills and the Wheels of Fate

The mill's mechanics, in this story, is similar but different from the game "Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse", but also from the 2003 game "The Hobbit".

*.*.*

Frodo's feet wandered through the village of Bywater. Surely there had to be a way to get out of this indigo prison. Now, where was the next gem? There it was, rolling down the mill wheel and into the water. No. The indigo gem was sailing on a tiny boat, going around in quick circles. All he had to do was dive and he'd find the gem…

He crashed into the water. It was rushing so fast. How was he to get out of this mess?

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the indigo water. Oh great. Now his clothes were soaked in indigo. And the gem, still in the water and on the boat… no wait. A hook grabbed it, tethered it onto a fishing pole. He had to have the gem…

"Oh," said the fisherman. His voice sure sounded familiar, but rather country-like. "Well, what do you know? It's Frodo Baggins and – ohhhh! – you want this gemstone, don't you?" He showed off the indigo gem. He tossed it in the air for a second, before saying, "It's a fake. There are many fake and real gems in this prison. The trick is discovering the right gem… without dying in the prison."

"Tell me where I can find the indigo gem—" Frodo was cut off by his fisherman counterpart, who shushed him.

"You want the gem? You're going to have to come by the door." Fisherman Frodo said. He pointed to the porch. "Right over here. Told you, you need help in order to get out of this maze."

"Yes. But that was—" Frodo was confused. Still, taking the fisherman's advice, he strolled over to the porch. There it was! The indigo gem. It was crystallized as well, much like the other gems. He seized the gem at once, slotting it on his leather belt with the other five gems. He shot up when the front door opened, revealing the sounds of clanking metallic and wooden wheels.

"You'll find the purple gem inside. Good luck!" Fisherman Frodo called. "Oh, and by the way, you'll have to figure this puzzle out for yourself. Good luck."

"Thank—" Frodo was cut off. The door behind him closed, slamming into him and causing him to careen towards the wooden floor. His clothes were still soaked in indigo color, leaving him cold and shivering. He had to get the purple gem and fast, but where – oh, great. Just what he needed. The purple gem was on the top ledge.

How was he to get to the purple gem now? And from so high up?

Frodo took in a few deep breaths. He could do it. He just needed to know where to begin climbing. Then again, he was used to climbing trees back in the Shire. Maybe he could try here, too.

The square hay and the crates. Yes, he could do it. Taking his first step onto the hay, Frodo darted from one box to the next. There it was! The swinging rope. He hoped it wouldn't crash… no, he needed to stay focused. And here he was, taking a leap of faith, as it seemed. He dived… and caught the rope! He careened onto one of the ledges. Good. And there was a ladder.

He climbed the ladder. Higher and higher he climbed. And he had it. The crystallized purple gem was his for the taking. He swiped it and put it on his belt, next to the other gems. They glowed and then stopped. He checked the purple gem again. Its crystals faded. He came all this way for a dud. How was he supposed to get out of this prism prison now?

And there was another gem, a purple gem and crystallized. Yes. This must have been the one. He took the purple gem out of the belt and back on the floor. He almost had the purple gem on top of the boxes. However, his attention returned to the purple gem on the floor. It was glowing again, revealing its true colors. It was so tempting to take it back… but he had to focus on the gem covered by a glass container. This had to be the one.

He took the gem out from under the container, fitted it into the slot on his belt. It was the right gem, glowing brilliantly pure but matching the others. All seven gems glowed now, revealing a blast of white light from which he was sucked into… and out into the village of Bywater. All the colors returned to Bywater, but they were fighting against the growing darkness.

This was it. This was the final confrontation. But who would Frodo face in this last prison?


	6. Dark Lord Frodo

Frodo whirled around this way and that. There wasn't anyone around, and yet storm clouds were coming. The colors did return to the village of Bywater, but amongst the heaping shadow that was approaching… something bad was coming. He spun around again at the sound of a familiar laugh. His laugh… or so he thought.

"Frodo… Frodo…" the voice purred twice. "Look over here. Frodo!"

"Ahh!" Frodo screamed, falling backwards on the dirt ground. He was looking at himself. A more menacing version of himself.

"So you've obtained the seven rainbow gems. Tut tut." Dark Frodo shook his head. "What to do with you." He snapped at him. "No one leaves this cell, not under my judgement." He grinned. "But then, I can be whatever desire you want with me. Even a spider." He grinned again, more menacing than before. "The very same spider who will give you that wound in the back of your neck." He added, "But surely, you will find out that part for yourself one day."

Frodo's hand slapped to the back of his neck. The wound… it was growing larger… he couldn't survive this. Dark Lord Frodo was too strong… wait. How did he know Dark Lord Frodo's name? Or even thought of it? Maybe because he was asleep and dreaming… or caught in a coma… he ran towards the window to the Green Dragon inn.

There he was. Knocked unconscious. He had to reach himself, call out to him.

"Frodo." He called. "Frodo, wake up. You've got to wake up. You just… ahhh!" He was smacked by a scorpion's tail, or a giant tentacle… or even a spider's leg. Wait… what was going on? He shook himself off, but the blow was almost timed well… too well. He needed to get out of here, face himself. Wait. Dark Lord Frodo was himself.

"Even you can't beat me." Dark Lord Frodo said, morphing back into himself or even his mirrored reflection of Frodo. He purred, softly and menacing, "I am you."

"You are me," Frodo said, realization dawning on him. He stood up as best he could. "I will get out of this prison. But I am not afraid of you."

"You should." Dark Lord Frodo slunk back into the shadows. "There's only one way to defeat me. Defeat yourself and surrender to this prison. It's the only life you have now. Even you can't beat me."

Frodo's gaze fell on the gems. They were glowing and growing in strength. He could do this. Just as Dark Lord Frodo flew in, zinging dark clouds towards the gentle-hobbit, Frodo raised his hands. Light radiated off his own, zapping the darkness back.

The darkness was going away. Only the light remained and that of a white star gem.

The darkness was gone at last. Frodo could feel it inside himself. In that moment, he picked up the white gem. He hesitated. What was he supposed to do with it?

"Use it to revive yourself inside the Green Dragon. You've earned your right to leave this prism and all the prisons in this rainbow shaft," said an elvish woman in a white dress.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, looking at her.

"A friend. One of the Valar. One day, you will be healed of your wounds. But it is not time yet. All you need to know is you are safe and sound," the Vala spoke to him.

"Dark Lord Frodo mentioned something about Shelob. I'm guessing she's a spider. My neck feels fine now, but what was that?" Frodo asked.

"A warning," she added. "One day, you will be tested and go on a quest to defeat Sauron. I trust you will be ready for what happens next. But pay no heed to that for now. That road lies ahead. For now, you must focus on now. And now, you may go and revive yourself, before it is too late."

"Thank you, mi lady," Frodo said. He heaved a sigh, hoping the door would open. It did. He was back inside the warm inn, but his unconscious self was on the floor, unconscious and not moving. "Here we go." He moved the white gem down to his chest. Just as he released it, the white gem touched his chest and his unconscious self.

Light and dark were so strong. Battling one another. The rainbow gems swirled in the air, wrapping and weaving their way into the white gem. And straight into his heart. He could feel the medicine working, the gems turning into liquid.

His eyes snapped opened. He was heaving breaths in and out. But he was okay now. Better yet, he was back in the Green Dragon of the Waking World, not one of the prism's prisons. He was home again. He was home at last.


	7. One Last Task

A character from the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time" makes his appearance in this chapter.

*.*.*

"Frodo, take deep breaths." Rosie said, holding him in her arms and dabbing his forehead with a wet wash cloth. "You were out for seven minutes. But you were still breathing. Did you fall asleep?"

"No." It dawned on him. "Seven minutes. That felt seven days." He felt his forehead. It was very hot. He felt so woozy. "A shovel hit me in the back of my head. Ow!" The back of his head did hurt.

"You were lucky that time, cousin," Pippin Took said.

"Seven days." Merry Brandybuck was confused. "Seven days of what? Don't tell me you were in a lovely dream because you gave a queasy look."

"Queasy." Frodo said, attempting to sit up. "Merry, it was seven days of tolerable torture. It did feel odd, like I was in a dream or a nightmare." He turned to Rosie. "Thank you, but I…"

"Drink. Slowly," Rosie said, passing to him a cup of water.

"Thank you," Frodo said, doing his best to slow down. Soon after, and hardly to his knowledge, a healer came by and checked up on him. He still felt a bit queasy, sometimes throwing up in a bucket. Yeah, he needed to go home, back to Bag End, the place where Bilbo only recently left the Shire for Rivendell.

And he did, just not in the way he expected, given that everything was mostly a blur. All he could remember was being brought back to Bag End and, finding he was well enough to drink some water, as well as change into his night clothes, was able to manage going straight to bed.

There was nothing more to be done that day.

-.-.-

Midnight arrived, sending with it a strange dream to Frodo. He was back in the Rainbow Prism Prisons. It was as if he hadn't left the place. And there were his personas, dancing around with… wait. There was a Corsair Frodo, dressed in black leather? Yes, it was. But how?

" _Go and find what you seek." Corsair Frodo told him. "The rainbow gems. They're at Bag End. Find them now. You'll know what to do with them."_

Frodo stirred to an upright position. The rainbow gems were there, at Bag End? Moving off the bed, he followed his feet – or rather his heart – into the parlor. The fireplace was lit, but there was someone else there. No. It couldn't be…

"Bilbo?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, my lad." Bilbo said, sounding strange. "I have a gift for you, and one last task." He stood up. But in his hand was the belt, donned with eight gems. Frodo checked himself, only to discover he no longer carried the belt as he had in the prism prisons. Bilbo cackled. "That's right, my lad. I now own the rainbow gems. There's eh… some people who want to join us."

"Uncle you don't understand. Those gems saved my life," Frodo said. He understood. "Why do you want them?"

"Oh, to bring your personas here. Wouldn't you like to meet them?" Bilbo said, sneering in delight.

"Uncle – Bilbo, this isn't like you. You're not…" Frodo thought for a second. "You're not Bilbo."

"You're right, lad. I'm not Bilbo," Bilbo said, his appearance changing into a gold-speckled man. "Forgive me for the intrusion. Rumplestiltskin at your service. And I suspect you'll no longer need these rainbow gems. What can they do the second their belt is broken? Why, they'll do the most unspeakable thing. You'll be trapped inside the prism prisons. Surely you don't want that."

"Am I still dreaming? This is a dream, I know it is," Frodo said, walking towards the window.

"It is, and it isn't. But in order to free yourself from the prison completely, why, there's only one thing left to do, if you have the heart for it," Rumplestiltskin chided.

" _You know what you must do," said the Vala in Frodo's ear._

"I must sacrifice myself," Frodo murmured aloud. He faced Rumplestiltskin again. "Do it. I sacrifice myself, but not because I want to, but to protect those that I love." He paused. "Go on. Do it."

"Why not? You have no need to sacrifice yourself. You have everything that you need here." Rumplestlitskin chided.

"But I must, Rumple." Frodo sighed. "I have to protect those that I love." He jumped back as the rainbow gems flew out of the belt and straight into his night clothes. He had no other choice now. He had to sacrifice himself.

An arrow zipped through the air, smacking him on the chest. He fell, fell, back into the darkness and back into his bed. He awoke to the morning rays. He was back at Bag End, back where it all began. Back to the next day, where his friends were gathered around his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

And now, even he could admit, he was home and free of the Rainbow Prism Prisons.


	8. Epilogue

This is the last chapter.

*.*.*

Everything was coming back now. Frodo senses were returning, and yet the back of his head ached a little. There was no blood, but then the bump could have been a bruise from the shovel… the shovel. Who was carrying a shovel inside the Green Dragon inn? He was stopped by Samwise Gamgee, the sandy haired hobbit and his gardener.

"Whoa. There's no rush, Mr. Frodo. Take it easy," Sam said.

"But the hobbit who had the shovel…" Frodo didn't know what to say.

"That may have been my doing," Pippin Took said. The rascal.

"You. Why you, Pippin?" Frodo asked him.

"Well, I may have encouraged Merry to come to the Green Dragon and have some tea," Pippin explained, moving a golden lock of hair away from his eyes. Frodo shrugged. It was nothing serious. He needed to get his head straight.

"Frodo, I'm sorry for what happened to you this morning." Rosie said, standing up. "I did bring a jug of apple cider. But I'm not sure if you're up for it."

"I am," Frodo said. He wasn't about to let what happened in the prism prisons bother him. This time, he would make a new memory.

"Here," Rosie said, passing to him the drink. It was still hot. "Be careful. It's hot. Let it cool down before you drink some."

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo said. He admitted, "I had this really strange dream, that I was in this rainbow prison. The only way to get out of there was to find the rainbow gems. And then, towards the end, I saw Bilbo, who wasn't himself." He looked away for a moment. He admitted, a little relieved, "I'm sorry for what happened to me. I must have caused you grief."

"There's no need to be sorry, Frodo," Merry said. "You were asleep for a couple of days. After Folco banged that shovel across your head, you were knocked out cold. We thought you'd entered a coma, which you did. And here you are. Safe and sound."

"I'd give Folco a piece of my mind. Ow!" Frodo felt the back of his head. It felt bruised, but it wasn't bleeding.

"He's here," Merry said, as Folco Boffin rushed in.

"Frodo, I'm really sorry about the shovel," Folco said. "I didn't know what I was doing when I had that shovel. I was just prancing around with it, in search of Fatty."

"You're forgiven." Frodo said, drinking some of the apple cider and some water. His voice was hoarse.

"Here. Take some rest. I'll be around Bag End until you're well," Folco said.

"You had better not bring another shovel, Folco!" Frodo cried hoarsely.

"Frodo, relax," Rosie said. "And drink more water. It's better to keep your fluids up."

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo said. He looked on at his friends. Inside, he felt the effects of the apple cider. There was a herbal remedy that he tasted in the drink. He felt so sleepy… and this time he slept better. No rainbow prism prisons. But strange dreams that left him feeling changed.

And he was changed. For whatever road took him, one thing was certain: there was a way home.

The End.

*.*.*

 **Thanks goes to Sev Baggins for her reviews, favoriting and reading this story. Thank you readers for reading this story, all the way to journey's end. It is much appreciated. :)**

 **Well, this story itself has been a long journey. Starting out as a spark that came from the game "Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse", this story was originally titled Frodo's 13 Terrible Days, in which all seven rainbow gems would show up in each of those days. In the end, we've reached the revised version, which is, of course, Frodo's 7 Terrible Days.**

 **And now, we've reached the end of this fanfic. I'll see you readers in the next story. :)**

 _ **Aria Breuer**_


End file.
